Facing My Fears
by NutrientWater
Summary: I faced my fears...  THIS IS ON BULLYING


I wrote this for school on bullying.. I thought I would share it with everyone and see what they all think. If I get enough reviews, I will write more interesting stuff. And yes, I know there are mistakes in this.

* * *

With a sigh I headed though the school gates, everyone around looking at me. Why where they looking at me? I walked a little quicker to my first class. Maths. How I hated this subject with a passion.

"Welcome to the class!" the teacher greeted me. "Thank you" I smiled shyly, nodding in acknowledgment.

"I'm Mr. Porters" He added, handing me a print out of today's class work.

"Thanks..." I said softly, mumbling lowly. Taking a seat at the back of the room and placed my book on the desk. I slipped into my chair and looked either side of me slowly, both girls on either side of me giving me a filthy look.

"Nice shirt" The girl to my left snickered.

"Nice one Alice! I totally agree! It looks like something my mother would wear!" The other girl on my right added.

I kept my eyes on the clock, ignoring all the distractions around me, thinking: maybe this will all be okay after I have been here for a little while? I hope so.

Opening my eyes slowly and stretching, a soft groan escaping my lips. My eyes fell closed as I thought about the day ahead of me. Would the other students at school be rude to me today? My stomach turned at another day of bulling. This was the same feeling I had, they day before I went to my old school. I quickly jumped out of bed, my heart racing because I was scared. Here I go, again.

"Goodbye mom, see you this afternoon" I called before closing the door. The metal door handle rattling as the door semi-slammed shut. Quickly hurrying off down the road, though a small path and toward school. Fixing my skirt I looked up, once again at the large building in front of me. A group of boys where standing at the gate of the school. I sighed.

"_Just my luck_." I thought to myself.

"Well look at who we have here" The tallest boy shouted as his friends turned to me with disgusting looks on their faces. "If it isn't little Miss try hard" He added with a snort. A frown quickly spread over my forehead in reaction to his words. "No." I replied sharply, trying to walk around the group. With each step I took, they pushed me back. "Where do you think you are going?" the blonde one took a step to the side so that he was blocking me. "Nothing... I just want to go to class" I took another step, pushing past them quickly, my books for the first class held tightly to my chest.

_Why did they hate me? Do I ever do anything right? I seem to always be a step behind. I'm just never good enough._

"Sorry I am late. I was held up" The class laughed at me, my breathing heavy. "Take a seat, page 55 of your health text book, May" He lifted his head, gesturing to the back of the class room. My eyes followed his hand, instantly biting my bottom lip as I see who I am going to be sitting next to.

_Great, I am going to be sitting next to -them- again. I thought the math lesson the other day was bad; this is clearly going to be worse._

"Thank you, sir" smiling warmly at him as I turned and walked up the small aisle toward my seat. I heard a laugh coming from slightly behind me. I tripped forward, my hands instantly going before me to catch myself. "What was that for?" I looked back asking in question at the people around me. "What have I ever done to you" I cried out as I scurried and picked my books up and placing them on my desk, everyone around me laughing. My cheeks were bright red with frustration and embarrassment.

_Everyone hates me._

Flipping my text book open to page 55 my eyes looking down at the words trying to ignore my surrounds. My eyes locked on the text, reading along by myself, the whole class talking about how ugly my clothes are and how ugly I am. Tears filled my eyes, as I blinked furiously trying to hold the tears back. I placed my books inside my bag and stood up, shoving my way around the students. I turned to the class and spoke loudly. "What satisfaction do you get teasing another human being for the way they dress, or how they look? Do you feel proud of yourself for hurting others to make yourself feel better?" The room fell silent. I could feel all eyes where on me and for once it felt fantastic to be heard. "Do you feel powerful and strong to know that you are degrading another person who was made the same way as you? No one is better than anyone here. We are all the same!" I cried out, walking from the room and rushing down the hallway.

_And at that very moment, I felt stronger than I have ever felt in my whole life. I confronted my fears. I faced the people who where making my life hell. It felt fantastic. A part of me was still scared but I knew it would a good scared._


End file.
